Be Careful What You Wish For
by xxmonochromekissxx
Summary: Alois Trancy is bored out of his mind, and is desperate to pull some sort of reaction from his butler. But Claude's reaction might not be quite what he expected. - Explicit claudealois


It was another normal boring day for Alois Trancy, which meant there was very little for him to do. Ciel had left London to pursue a case so he couldn't pester him, and he had grown fed up of tormenting Hannah. Alois lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling idly. He let out a long sigh. "So bored..." he mumbled softly to himself.

Claude walked into the room, giving his master the same expressionless look he always did. "Is there anything I can do for you, your highness?" he asked in a dull monotone.

Alois smirked as he looked up at his butler. An idea for how to amuse himself suddenly came to mind. He would make it a challenge to himself to force his butler to react in some way.

"Yes, there is. Bring me something to eat." Alois replied as he sat up.

"What sort of thing would you like?" Claude asked.

"Hmm, I'll have a banana and a bowl of cream." Alois said with smirk. Much to his disappointment his butler didn't react at all to the unusual request.

"Very well, your highness." Claude said in his usual way before leaving.

Alois let out an annoyed groan as the door closed behind him, lying back down on the bed. "Tch...So boring." he mumbled. He chuckled softly as he kicked off his shoes and pulled off the black bow around his neck, throwing it to the side. He undid the top buttons of his shirt to leave his chest exposed, lying in as sensual a position as possible.

When Claude returned a few moments later he was carrying a tray with the items Alois had requested. His expression didn't change in the slightest at the site of his master posed in such a sexual manner. "Do you plan to eat here, your highness? The dining room might be better." Claude said in yet another dull monotone.

Alois sat up again, letting out an annoyed huff. He had expected Claude to have reacted at least a little. "I plan to eat it here!" he snapped angrily as he held his arm out expectantly.

Claude simply placed the tray on the bed next to him silently.

Alois picked up the banana first and peeled it before sensually running his tongue along its length. His icy blue eyes stared up at Claude as he did so, trying to search for any kind of reaction. But he was disappointed when Claude remained expressionless even as his master's tongue danced along the banana. He suppressed another annoyed huff as he took the banana into his mouth and sucked it.

Claude kept his gaze on Alois yet his expression remained the same. It was obvious what sort of image Alois was trying to convey. The scene in front of him was incredibly erotic but there wasn't the slightest change. Not even a raised eyebrow or his eyes widening slightly.

"You know Claude... I can fit this whole thing into my mouth." Alois said randomly, smirking up at him.

"So I see, your highness." Claude replied dully.

Alois rolled his eyes as he dipped the banana into the bowl of cream. "I like the feeling of my mouth being full with something so long and hard." he said with another smirk.

Again, his butler said nothing and didn't react. But Alois was determined to seduce him. The longer he stayed expressionless, the more infuriated Alois became.

Alois began to lick the cream from the tip of the banana sensually, his tongue darting in and out of his mouth. He moaned softly as he purposely let the cream drip down his chin and on to his chest.

"Ah, Claude...I made a mess." Alois giggled as he leaned back to give his butler a better view. Cream now dripped from his lips and chin, the white liquid resembling something else. His bare chest was now wet with the cream that had fallen there.

"So I see. Shall I bring a cloth to clean you, your highness?" Claude asked impassively.

Alois stared up at him for a moment, his expression completely bewildered. His eye twitched with annoyance slightly yet he did his best to continue looking sensual. "No need. Why don't you lick it off?" he asked teasingly.

"A cloth would be more hygienic, your highness." Claude replied.

Alois suddenly tossed the banana to the side and pushed the bowl of cream on to the floor, leaving a large gooey mess on the carpet. "Damn it, Claude! What's wrong with you? Does this not turn you on at all?" he asked angrily.

"Do you want it to?" Claude asked as he kneeled down to try and clean up the mess.

"Hmph... you're no fun at all you boring fuck." Alois responded as he folded his arms. He was too busy sulking to notice the slight flash of magenta in Claude's eyes at the insult.

Alois turned to look at Claude again, glaring furiously when he said nothing. "Oi, are you even listening?" he asked but still received no reply. "Go roll in shit, you dull frigid fuckwit!" Alois huffed angrily.

Claude stood up suddenly, his eyes glowing a bright magenta as he strode towards the bed. Alois barely had time to react before he was shoved down on to the bed roughly.

"Eh...Claude?..." he asked nervously as he gazed up at him.

"You wanted to seduce me, didn't you? You wanted me to react to you?" Claude asked in a dark tone as he flipped Alois on to his stomach. "Well your highness...be careful what you wish for" he whispered into his master's ear with a low chuckle.

Alois' eyes widened as he felt Claude pull down his shorts swiftly. "What?! What are you doing, you dumb shit?!" he snapped as he tried to crawl away from him, his legs kicking out at the butler.

Claude ignored his master's struggles as he threw the shorts to the side. "Do shut up and stay still, your highness. You're becoming a nuisance." Claude replied, his gloved hand running along Alois' pale ass cheek. He leaned forward and bit the pale flesh hard enough to draw blood, letting Alois let out a whimper of pain.

"Ah! Stop it!" Alois gasped in surprise, clutching the bed sheets tightly. He moaned weakly as he suddenly felt his body becoming heavy, his grip loosening and his legs hanging limply off the side of the bed.

"Ahh...Claude...I can't move. What did you do?" he gasped.

"I simply paralysed you, your highness. I am a spider demon after all." Claude replied with a dark chuckle. He flipped Alois back on to his back, their eyes meeting once again. "Don't look so worried. My venom's effect is only temporary." he said as he started to unbutton the rest of his master's shirt. "But, I have plenty of time." Claude added, throwing the remains of Alois' clothes over his shoulder.

"Time for what?" Alois whimpered fearfully, his naked body now laying completely vulnerable and exposed. His eyes widened as he noticed Claude's length straining against his pants.

"Wait...don't!" Alois gasped as he realised what was about to happen.

"I did say be careful what you wish for." Claude said as he stripped himself of his own clothing, each item left discarded on the floor. He showed no remorse or sympathy for his master as he climbed on top of him, his already hard length pressed against the boy's thigh.

"Please..." Alois whimpered again, closing his eyes. He no longer wanted to look at his butler's glowing eyes full of anger.

Claude ignored his master's pleas completely as he spread his legs wide. His tip was already dripping with precum at the mere thought of finally taking his master roughly. He let out a soft sigh as he pushed his length inside him, barely hesitating before he started to thrust in and out.

Alois closed his eyes tightly, letting out a pained gasp at the feeling of Claude's gorged member. Yet despite the pain his body still refused to obey him, leaving him completely helpless.

"Ahh, Claude! S-stop...uwahh!" he moaned loudly.

"Hush now, your highness." Claude whispered as he started to thrust much harder and faster. He didn't care about the blood that now leaked from his master's ass or the pained expression he wore. All he cared about was his own release.

"You're so tight, your highness. Much more so than I imagined." he said with a smirk as he leaned down close to Alois's neck. He plunged his fangs into his pale flesh again, blood dripping down the blonde's neck and shoulder as he let out a loud squeal.

"Gyaaah! Ahhh! Claude, stop it!" he moaned as loudly as possible.

Claude pulled back and looked down at his master as he licked the blood from his own lips. His eyes gazed over the pained look, the blood soaked neck, the way his pale body jolted with every thrust. Everything about the scene was so erotic. He smirked as he pushed himself in deeper, the tip of his cock pushing against Alois' sweet spot.

Alois' eyes suddenly went wide at the sudden feeling, letting out a strained gasp.

"Oh? Do you enjoy that, your highness? Perhaps you were right to seduce me after all." Claude chuckled as he pulled out almost completely before thrusting in again.

"Ahhh, Claude!" Alois moaned in pleasure, his cheeks flushed pink.

Claude smirked as he thrusted in and out, his cock hitting his master's sweet spot again and again. He ran his fingers along the boy's own erection, pumping him in time with his thrusts.

"You like that, don't you?" he whispered into the blonde's ear, his long tongue running along his ear lobe.

"Ohhh, yes! Claude, ahh...d-don't stop!" Alois panted desperately, feeling himself becoming close to release.

Claude threw his head back in pleasure as he came inside Alois, his seed filling up the boy's ass. He knew his master would soon follow but pulled out hastily, his hand moving away from his length.

Alois gazed up at Claude, panting heavily. His blue eyes were filled with confusion as he waited for him to continue.

"Claude? Please..." he gasped desperately. He tried his best to move but his body still felt numb. He gritted his teeth in frustration as his cock throbbed with need. So close to orgasm and yet he couldn't cum without his butler's help.

"You seem distressed, your highness. Could it be you're no longer enjoying yourself?" Claude asked, his eyes now returning to their normal gold colour as he wiped himself clean.

"Damn it, Claude! You can't do this, I was so close!" Alois huffed angrily.

"If you want it, beg for me." Claude replied with a smirk.

Alois glared up at him defiantly. "You sadistic piece of shit" he hissed.

"Beg. Or stay like this until you can move again. It's your choice." Claude told him firmly.

Alois let out another annoyed huff, closing his eyes as he finally decided to give in. "Please Claude, let me cum. I beg you...I need you so please." he whimpered, trying to sound as sincere as possible.

"As you wish, your highness." Claude said as he gave a patronising bow. He spread his master's legs wide again before shoving two fingers inside his hole roughly. Alois let out a long moan as he felt the two fingers scissor inside him, just barely brushing against his sweet spot.

"Ahh, more! Please give me more!" he screamed out.

Claude willingly obliged, adding a third finger and thrusting all three in and out as swiftly as possible. He chuckled as he listened to his master's pleasured moans becoming louder and louder.

"Uuh...Claude...so close..." Alois gasped.

"Cum for me." Claude hissed into his ear as he wrapped his fingers tightly around his length, pumping him hard as he fingered him with his other hand.

Alois screamed out in ecstasy as he came, his seed coating his butler's hand and his whole body shuddering. He gazed up at the ceiling as he panted breathlessly; his cheeks flushed red and his body dripping with sweat.

Claude remained silent as he began to dress himself back into his butler's uniform. His face was expressionless as it so often was and he looked down at his master's flushed body.

"You'll be able to move again in roughly an hour." he said in a dull monotone before leaving the room.

Alois let out an annoyed huff, biting his lip in frustration. His naked body lay limply against the bed as he waited for the venom's effect to wear off, his cum dripping down his length and growing cold on his abdomen.

"Go roll in shit." he mumbled softly before he closed his eyes and let out an exhausted sigh. If he couldn't move or do anything for another hour, he thought he might as well sleep.


End file.
